Skip Beat : Yet another Love Me mission
by Sweet Pocky Pop
Summary: Kyoko is summon to Sawara's office to receive a Love Me mission but this is no ordinary mission, Maria and Ren are gone missing since they set foot inside the Ouran High School. What really happen? It's up to Kyoko to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Yet another Love Me Mission

Hello Everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. The idea came on a group of Skip Beat! While we are all patiently waiting for the next chapter to come out.

Hope you'll enjoy it! ^.^

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Skip Beat! or Ouran High School Host Club! This is purely fictional.

* * *

As I was sitting in front of Sawara's desk, in my Love Me uniform while he was scrolling down a tons of paper, apparently losing against them since he wasn't able to keep is cool, sighting even louder by the minute, I couldn't help but think he was sweating way to much over a missing paper.

"Excuse-me, Sawara-san, Can you tell me why I've been summon here?"

" If I could found that request form... There! Finally! What was I thinking? " Apparently laughing it off while trying to make some air out of that paper, loosen is tie and swallow a sip of water.

" Kyoko-san, we receive a request from Ouran High School. Apparently, Maria-chan didn't show up on time for the tour guide and..." he start explaining while scratching is neck.

"WHAT! MARIA'S GONE MISSING AND YOU TELL ME NOW?" I yelled while standing up and hitting the desk at the same time.

"Well... she was on the school ground thirty minutes before the tour guide, waiting with Ren. We lost both of them. "

" WAIT... WHAT? REN TOO? " My heart felt so heavy as I sink back into my chair.

 _*This is a crisis! How could Sawara-San be so unaware of the gravity of the situation?! The most brilliant actor of LME was gone missing and the granddaughter of the head of LME company is missing too! If the press found out about it, this could become a big scandal!*_ thinking it while holding my head in despair.

" Kyoko-san, we need you to search on school ground before we launch a search party with the authority. We don't want to cause a commotion, I'm sure you understand how this could turn out?"

 _* Maria-chan is probably scared at the moment...no she's with Ren... he'll probably scared them off with some super Cain move. Wait! What if they've been drug or poison and lock in a dungeon? With only a small squirrel as company? Will I be able to found that squirrel? Wait! There's no dungeon here! But what if they've been lock up in a zoo cage and serve as the main dish to the tiger! Who would really want Ren to die? If Sho is somehow connected to this, I will curse him on four generation!*_

" Kyoko? Kyooookooo? " He ask while waving at me, trying to see if I was there or probably gone somewhere else like some cursed land, learning the art of the 1000 cursing needles. Damn, he's right, I don't have time for this, I have a sacred LOVE ME MISSION! Which is to bring back my two precious friends from those evil fiends!

I stand quickly and as I was about to burst out of Sawara's Office, He said:

" Don't you need the address?" He stare at me, all puzzled.

"Oh, yes! Thank you Sawara-san! On my honor, I'll bring them back in one piece! Or else, I'll Seppuku myself!" I said while bowing and taking the card of is hand.

" No need to go to that extend, Kyoko-san, just found out some clue if you don't find them and we'll do the rest." He shout, probably hoping to convince me that this won't be an act of dishonored if I don't bring them back at all.

But I knew best, Ren won't go down easily and I'm sure Maria let go some hint. I just had to go, now!

I storm out before he could say anything more, my heart skip a beat or two while pounding some over juice adrenaline as I was running down the stairs, jumping one or two or three stairs at a time, nothing at the moment could stop me from getting out of LME building to go save them... Well that's what I though before jumping the last six stairs to end up on a banana peel!

As I was struggling to land properly, I lean on the staircase and said harshly : " Hey! Who did that? "

Two laughing sound burst out of two identical twin near the staircase as they say:

" Wow, that was an interesting landing, don't you think Hikaru?"

" Not as interesting as you Kaoru. You still have some banana in the side corner of your mouth, let me remove it for you..." Said the other twin while leaning toward his brother to remove it with is tongue while the girls on the reception floor stood there in shock.

" No Hikaru, not in front of everyone! " said the other identical twin while blushing, apparently forgetting that I was almost on the floor because of them.

" I don't have time for this! Now let me go through, I'm in hurry! " I said trying to keep myself calm while I was struggling to put my self back up without their help.

" No no! You have to play games with us!" They said it in unison while moving towards me with their devilish smiles...

* * *

What will happen next? Will Kyoko found a way to escape these two? Or will she play the game they prepare for her?


	2. Chapter 2 The duel between demons

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long Hiatsu. I hope you like this new chapter. I though it could be fun to watch an inner fight between Kyoko's demons and the twins demons. Naturally, there's an ending bonus that gives you a sneak peaks of what's going to happen next. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

A small irritating sound of an alarm was buzzing inside Kyoko grudge demons room.

Demon #1 : That's the Alert Signal! We have a problem! Boss is under attack!

Demon #2 : By a banana peel? Come on, calm down, there's nothing to worry about.

Demon #1 : Really? She almost kill herself in those stares with their crazy sneak attack. That was way to dangerous! Our boss almost end up with the staircases print on her face!

Demon #2 : But our boss has some samurai's skills now, so again, there's nothing to worry about.

Demon #1 : AND? SHE HAS NO TIME TO DEAL WITH THEM! HER LOVE ME MISSION COME FIRST! REMEMBER?

A bunch of kyoko's grudge demons sitting near them, were nodding to show there agreement to the demon #1.

Demon #3 roll in the room like a bowling ball on her way to smash small Kyoko's grudge demons out of the way...and they all flew or randomly felt around after the strike.

Demon # 1 : Seriously, what are you doing at a time like this? We're in middle of a crisis here!

As demon # 3 was trying to stand up, but almost felt everytime she tried since she was stuck among her sisters. She then tried to answer to demon # 1 since she was glaring but end up only telling :

Demon # 3: th ... re... t...lo...th...ha..me...gru..emo...oo.

Demon # 2 : No.3, I know you're scared, please remove whatever is in your mouth before talking.

Demon # 3 : * Spill out some kind yellow mixture * They are not alone, they have some grudge demons too.

Demon # 1 : What? How could you know? She dare ask in disbelief.

Demon # 2 : She went to investigate out of curiosity obviously. So ,what happen?

Demon # 3 : They.. They prevent us to counter attack! They're making fun of us! We have to do something. And by something, I mean something to scared them off because now they don't take us seriously! And that yellow mixture is disgusting by the way...

Among the few who were still able to stand after the bowling strike, some grudge and resentment was starting to build up in the room as they were all starting to agree, these twins had to pay.

demon # 1 : Let's show them what we are capable of! They don't know who they dealing with and Boss needs to go save... mister... well... she needs to go save little mistress and... arg I can't say it out loud!

Demon #2 : The man with the glowing light! Emperor of the night! Cain...

Demon #3 : Nooooo! Don't mention that one, it's was a top secret mission! Nobody knows it was him!

Demon #1: Seriously, does it really matter if she mentions it or not? We are between us anyway and we all know he was...well... humm...Can we all just agree and move on before I vanish into thin air and Boss goes minus one grudge demon again... I DON'T WANNA DIE! YOU! LENT ME YOUR PROTECTIVE COAT NOW!

Hikaru demon #1 : Cain ...who? Kaoru did you hear that?

Kaoru demon #1 : Yes Hikaru...

Kyoko demon #1 : Holy crap, how did they get in?

Kyoko demon #2 : Calm down, I'll deal with this.

Puts on the samurai headband, two sword appear next to her hips and she slowly take the stance before saying :

Kyoko demon #2 : Okay girls, you know what to do. No.3 Bring the inner Mios and charge outside, we'll deal with them here!

As the first demon twins watch them retaliated out of curiosity, they were annihilated before they even say " Hi, which one is Hikaru? Game"

A slow black cloud was forming between the twin and Kyoko, while she slowly stand up. That cloud was some Kyoko's grudge demons disguises in Mio form. While the atmosphere was coming more dense, two small twin demons sitting on both twins shoulders were saying:

Hikaru demon #2: Well, that went well, right Kaoru?

Kaoru demon # 2: We just lost our no.1 and they want to kill us..sure, if you think so.. it went well.

Kaoru demon # 3: I guess she didn't like our crème brûlé...

Hikaru demon # 3 : But it's says on our list that she like sweet stuff and she's like a pastry chef. What when wrong?

Kaoru demon# 2 : I'm guessing Hikaru no.1 lost his temper and make sure that demon girl had one bite or two.

Kaoru demon # 3 : More like all of it in one bite, I'm sure.

Both Kaoru demons were laughing while both Hikaru demons were sulking when one of them had an idea:

Kaoru demon # 2 : Wait, where's the fairy dust?

Hikaru demon # 2 : I don't know, you're the one who was suppose to bring it!

And the fight between the terrible demon twins #2 starts on Kaoru shoulders.

Kaoru demon # 3 : They sure fight often, don't you think Hikaru?

Hikaru demon # 3 : Probably as much as us... but should I tell them that I have the fairy dust? He dare ask while smirking.

They both laugh while the mini Mio demons army was coming there way. Hikaru no.3 stand up and said :

" Listen, we just want to..."

Kyoko demon #3 : No we won't! Boss is down, Boss need to go somewhere, you're in the way so...

Kaoru demon # 3: Hey look, some fairy dust! From the magical land of fairy!

Every mini Mio demons stop and stare at the bottle filled with fairy dust, no longer sure what to do but some were having sparkling eyes...

Meanwhile, a few meters near them in the LME hall way. While some girls were overjoy by the sudden appearance of the twins in front of Kyoko, Kanae was actually dealing with a serious matter of life or death, while holding a small LoveMe Section card in her right hand that she received four minutes ago.

 _Should I help her or not? Does she needs my help or not? She's having all sort of faces right now and I can feel the mysterious vibe coming from them. That chilling air... ough._

Taking a minute to take a deep breath, she was no longer doubting and Kanae show up right between them before something bad happen.

" Moko-San..." said a surprise Kyoko before Kanae cut her dream state :

"Are you planning to be late again? They're waiting for you." She said while glaring at her.

The glare that tells everything between them without saying anything out loud.

" You're right, I need to go. Can you...?"

"Deal with them? Of course."

"Thank you Moko-San" And then Kyoko exit the building while Kanae was still standing there, looking at her storm out so easily.

"So, Are you the one who's gonna play with us?" the twins says in unison.

Kanae simply glare at them and just turn away, walking like a top actress that she is.

"Wait, so you won't play with us?" Ask Kaoru while trying to get a hold of her right wrist to stop her.

"I'm not interested to play any game with anyone who dare try to sabotage an actress of this agency." She said while stopping so she could free her hand.

Then Kanae went out of the LME Building while the twins look at each other, dumbfounded.

Kaoru simply laugh in disbelief while holding his stomach and Hikaru simply say:

" I think we need Haruhi for this one or else things won't go as plan..."

He says to his twin while looking at a tall man with short dark hair. The same one who suddenly open his cellphone to contact someone while taking the moving staircase. Using his free hand to replace his glasses on his nose, he speak up immediately when someone answer:

"We have to move to plan B. The twins only bought us 5 minutes."

There was a mix of panicking sound, disbelief sound and crying sound on the opposite of the cellphone line. The mysterious man simply sight while closing his eyes for a few minutes, retaining himself from shouting, maybe. He took a deep breath and simply got out of the staircase to follow the hallway to a place he knows perfectly. Ignoring the moving knight, who goes from to door to door on this floor, he simply said:

" I'm up this early today, to correct one of your many mistakes, could you simply follow the plan B? " He suddenly pose to turn back and watch the hallway as the knights was no longer 4 doors away but much nearer to him, he simply said: "I have no time to talk right now, I have to deal with the many mystery of this building. Take the lead, president!"

As he hung up on him, he didn't know that the knight was going to react and say:

" Yes, It's me! Lori the president of LME!"

and then all the doors open and mix of different people appears while wearing different costume for a play base on renaissance era.


End file.
